


Gone to Stardust

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 66, Gen, Lucretia had to make a difficult choice, Poetry, TAZ: Balance, and it definitely keeps her up at night, have some Lucretia sobbing into the uncaring void, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A character study of how Lucretia feels whenever she interacts with Merle, Magnus, and Taako in the Bureau of Balance.Basically just sad poetry.





	Gone to Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Lucretia did what she thought was the right thing, but I am certain that she _still_ has issues with her choices.  
>  _I_ still have issues with her choices.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to episode 66, so angst is practically guaranteed.

she misses her friends and her friends are _right there_

Sometimes you have to  
Make a choice for the greater good  
And sometimes that choice  
Is choosing  
Which good is the greatest  
Which pain is the worst  
Is it better to lose  
And know you have lost  
Than to never remember the battle at all

And so she chooses  
Bites the bullet and knows  
That she will come out of this  
Harder, duller, rougher  
And that they  
Might not come out of it at all  
And it definitely won't be  
The way it used to,  
Just the seven of them and the stars 

her friends are _right there_ and that doesn't keep her from missing them


End file.
